


Flexibility

by Merzibelle



Series: Tim's Day Off [4]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Episode Tag, Gen, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-13
Updated: 2015-04-13
Packaged: 2018-03-22 15:29:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3733981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merzibelle/pseuds/Merzibelle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony gets a shock when going to hang out with the Boss on a weekend off.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flexibility

**Author's Note:**

> Like the previous stories in this series, this is a result of that very tempting line from the recent NCIS episode "Alibi" (Season 11, Episode 8) where Tim told Tony: "You have no idea what I do on my time off." This one comes from a suggestion by I_kill_Zombies left on the previous story.

**Flexibility**

Tony pulled two longnecks out of the half-case of beer he’d brought over and shoved the remainder into the fridge. Entering the mudroom, he turned toward the basement only to bounce off the closed door. Confused, he cracked the door and peered inside. Now he was really concerned. Not only was the door closed but it was obvious no one was in the basement. Since Boss’s car was in the driveway, where in the hell was the boss?

A faint sound from the outside deck caused Tony to head for the rear door. Stepping outside, he smiled at the sight of his boss sprawled out in an obviously handcrafted lounger on the deck. A MARPAT covered umbrella poked through the small round table beside the lounger. Another handcrafted lounger, this one with a towel tossed onto the back, sat on the other side of the table.

“Hey Boss.”

A distracted sound answered him. Tony frowned and stepped toward the table. He wondered what was going on that so distracted his normally observant boss. As he stretched out an arm to set the bottles on the table, Tony followed Gibbs’s line of sight into the backyard. What he saw caused him to drop the bottles in shock. Luckily, they hit the table and not the brickwork deck. “Fuck…”

He couldn’t believe what he was seeing. He’d known Probie had lost weight and gain muscle over his time with the MCRT but this he couldn’t believe at all. Tim McGee was resting all his weight on his forearms while curling his legs up over his head and arching his back. Tony had once had a girlfriend – an extremely flexible girlfriend – who’d called that position the ‘Scorpion Pose’. He was certain he could handle Tim deciding to take up yoga for exercise and flexibility. He could have even handled Tim doing it in Gibbs’s backyard. What he wasn’t sure he could handle was Probie doing nude yoga beneath Gibbs’s intent stare.

“What the hell is he doing?”

“Yoga.”

“I can see that, boss.” Tony gulped down his drink then ran the cold bottle over his forehead. There was no fucking way he was going to admit to eyeballing the man in the backyard showing off all his body. Nope, no way. “Why nude? And why are you staring at him?”

“Likes it.” Gibbs calmly reached over and took the beer bottle lying on its side on the table where Tony’d dropped it. “Nice view. Much better than the boat.”

“What?”

“It’s our weekend off, Tony.” Tim’s voice called to him as the younger man moved across the grass and up onto the deck. “Why are you here?”

“I have no fucking clue anymore!”

**Author's Note:**

> Curious about the yoga pose? You can see an image of it here: http://i1.wp.com/workouttrends.com/wp-content/uploads/2014/09/Scorpion-Pose-Vrischikasana.jpg


End file.
